


How I long to see the streets

by MaryTagus



Series: Not all is bright colors and rainbows [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Disabled Character, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak is in a wheel chair and just arrived from the Hospital to the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I long to see the streets

The balcony looks as far as the moon. The memory of looking down, from that very same balcony, on to the streets. Seeing the tiny people down there going home, or in fancy clothes walking for a fun night on the town, was a like a stylet trough her heart. It was too high, she couldn’t see but the buildings across from her.

She heard Oliver in the kitchen, lost in his own world, his refuge. She too had a refuge. It sat right there on the table in front of her, within reach, but now that she couldn’t see the street she wanted to watch the people, the cars, the busy moments outside but she was left with the sound.

Lost in the sounds that came flowing through the balcony door Felicity didn’t hear him until Oliver sat in the couch next to her.

“Happy to be home?”

She looked at how almost unnoticeably things had been moved. Not much but a little. Sufficient for her to wheel the chair around the apartment. He had done it all, she knew he did. And knowing him he had done it alone. She forced herself to smile hoping to sooth the faint note of anxiety in his voice.

“Yes.” She didn’t add anything else. She couldn’t. Nevertheless she was happy to see the gentle smile on his lips.

“Ready to eat?”

“Your food? Always.”

The smile on his lips grew brighter.

“Of course my food. What welcome would it be if I hadn’t cooked it?”

Felicity pulled herself, gripping his hand and kissed him.

“Thank you.”

“Thank me after you eaten it.”

She wasn’t grateful to him about that, she was grateful for… everything. Everything he was, everything he done. For loving her. For every tear he didn’t shed in front of her that would make her collapse. She knew they were there, she knew they had been shed, she could see it in his eyes, but not in front of here, never in her presence.

“Want some help?”

“Can you let me try on my own first?”

It pained him to see her struggle, she knew it did, but she had to learn. And it was better to learn when someone was there to help if needed. This time it wasn’t and with a little bit of work she managed to stop the chair right in front of her plate. She was tired from the effort but happy to have accomplished her goal.

Oliver’s tension fades away when she looked back at him.

“I’ll get the food.”

The chicken her mother had burned the day she arrived before the Holidays.

“It’s delicious.”

“Glad you like it.”

“I’ve missed your food.”

“Why, didn’t you like the food at the Hospital?” he was trying to make her laugh and even if it was too soon to laughing she couldn’t let but smile openly.

“Don’t tease. It’s dreadful and you know it.”

The sounds from the streets were now lower like the city was also siting down and eating dinner. That would probably be true too.

“And now I do thank you for the food.”

“You already did, Felicity.”

“No I didn’t.”

As she stared into his eyes she watched how the laughter turned to confusion then comprehension and finally melted to the shining emotional state that came before the tears start to flow.

“I’ll get the dishes.”

Oliver stood up fast; she knew what he was going to do, take refuge in the kitchen where he would undoubtedly get himself together. No crying in front of Felicity.

“No. Not this time.” With all the strength she could she pulled him back to sit next to her. “I love you. You are my life. I don’t want you hiding yourself from me, not again, not ever.”

“Felic…”

“Please. Don’t do this to us.”

He didn’t answer as the silent tears slowly made way to is stubble. Until he wasn’t there in front of her anymore as his head rested on her lap. It was his time to cry, it was her time to sooth his pain.


End file.
